Pokemon Adventures: Unbreakable bonds
by pikachulover306
Summary: The world of pokemon is a mysterious place. Here we have two young trainers named Angela and Kenneth from Twinleaf Town, who venture out into the Sinnoh region to follow their dreams and find their friends who were taken away by a mysterious group of men.
1. Prologue

"Wake up Angel it's time for breakfast." She sits up on the side of the bed. "Okay mom I will be down soon." Angel gets up and out of her bed and walks over to pick up her most prized possession. It was a contest ribbon given to her by her late grandma."Well granny I'm going out to go play I'll be back soon." She places the ribbon back on the stand and gets ready. She then heads downstairs to greet her mother at the table.

"Good morning Mom" she said with a smile. "Good morning honey, I made your favorite pancakes today" Her mom then stacked a plate full of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup with two strawberries placed neatly on top."Wow thanks mom."Angel then quickly gobbled down the stack of pancakes and started heading out the door. Then calls to her mom. "Mom I'm heading over to Kenny to go play today." Her mom walks out of the kitchen and stands by the door. "Okay Angel be careful." Angel looks back to her mom with a smile.

"I will don't worry."

Angel then runs down the road to her friend Kenny's house. She calls out to Leon waiting for him to respond. He pokes his head out the window looking down at Angel."Hey Angel!"

"Hey Kenny lets go to play at Lake Verity today." Angel had perked Kenny's interest. "Okay I'll be outside in a minute." Leon then rushes downstairs to tell his mom goodbye, then leaves the house. He runs over to Angel with a curious look on his face."So, Angel what do you got planned for today?" She puts a slight grin on her face. "Well, I thought that maybe we could go explore the part of the forest we haven't been to yet." That instantly caught Kenny's attention. "That's cool I always wondered what it looked like. Maybe there is a treasure or a hidden cave with rare pokemon." Angel smiles and tells him. "Maybe so but we won't find out just standing here" Kenny nods and they make their way to Lake Verity.

They make their way through forest until they come across a small lush green area with a tree with a whole in the center and a small pond. After wandering around the area a bit they find a small orchard of berries. Angel looks at the berries and picks one and takes a bite. "Mmm this is so delicious, try one Kenny." Kenny walks towards the bush and picks a berry and takes a bite. "Wow your right these are good, let's take some home." Angel agrees and they carry as much as they can hold.

While walking back toward the area with the tree when Angel spots two wild Pikachu near the tree."Look Kenny, there are two Pikachu over there near that tree." Kenny looks toward the small tree and notices the two small electric mouse Pokemon near the base of the tree."I want to get a closer look at them" said Kenny. He then walks toward them slowly, trying not to get their attention.

The two Pokemon spot Kenny trying to get closer to them and are frightened by his sudden approach and they run behind the tree. Kenny is disappointed that they ran away when he was only trying to see them up close. Angel then walks up to him and tells him that he is approaching them the wrong way. "You have to try to get them to trust or they will or they will just run away again like before. Look watch me."

Angel then takes two of the Oran berries that she was holding and places them near the tree then steps back toward two pokemon then come out from behind the tree and inspect the berries. Then one of them picks up one of the berries and takes a bite. It holds its cheeks and eats the berry with delight. The other Pikachu does the same thing as it tastes the other berry.

Angel then walks up to them right as they finish the berries and looks at them with a smile. "There is more where that came from if you liked those." She then puts the pile of berries she was holding on to the ground next to them and the two Pokemon look up at her happily and ate more berries.

Kenny then walked up to her with a smile and said. "Wow you really know a lot about pokemon." Angel blushes at Kenny's compliment. "Well I learned about it from my dad before he left, we always used to play with the wild pokemon in the forest."

One of the 2 Pikachus jumps into Angel's arms and licks her on the face as a way of saying thank you. Kenny then looks at Angel. "Since they have become are friends now we should give them names to tell them apart."Angel agrees and looks at them closely and finds out that one is a female and the other is male. She then turns toward Kenny and says. "How about I name the female and you name the male." Kenny nods " Sounds good to me, well then I will go first."

He looks at the male Pikachu closely thinking of a name that would fit it perfectly then decides. "I know I will call you Pika." The male Pikachu looks at Kenny and smiles approving of its new name. Kenny then turns to Angel. "Okay your turn."Angel the then looks at the female Pikachu and quickly comes to a decision. "Okay then I will call you Kiki." The female Pikachu nods and also approves of its new turns to Angel with a grin. "Okay then from today on this is our secret play area, so don't tell anyone about it."

Angel nods then turns toward Kiki and Pika. "We will be back tomorrow to play with you guys. I'll leave the rest of my berries with you guys." The two pokemon nod and then Angel and Kenny head home thinking back on what a great day it was today.

One month has passed since Angel and Kenny found the secret area at Lake Verity. They go to visit Kiki and Pika everyday playing games and having fun, but one day they were in for a big surprise.

Angel and Kenny were heading toward the usual spot to go play with Kiki and Pika, but they were surprised when they got there because the two pokemon were not alone. They were holding 2 pokemon eggs. Angel and Kenny rushed over to them overjoyed and excited for the two pokemon. They then decided to help care for the eggs and keep them safe until they hatch.

For the next few weeks Angel and Kenny helped Kiki and Pika take care of the eggs. One day when Pika went to go look for berries near the orchard, he found a strange star shaped stone laying next to one of the berry bushes. He picked it up and brought it back to Angel and Kenny. They inspected the rock and found out that it actually broke into 6 pieces.

Angel then turned and faced everyone "I've been keeping it a secret but I have been making these special lockets for everyone to remember all the fun times we had and I was thinking that we can each keep a piece of this rock in the lockets. I just have to fix it so that they fit inside." Everyone agreed and Leon gave the stone to Angel.

The next day Angel came back with 6 lockets 1 for everyone. "I put a lock on it so that only the person with this key can open them. Here Leon I will give you a copy of the key" Angel then walks over to Kenny and hands him the key. She then puts a Locket on both a Kiki and Pika. They both smile at Angel for the gift they recieved.

"Okay then, I had made the Lockets in pairs, so Pika and Kiki have the ones with a small lightning bolt on it, the baby pokemon have the ones with the small heart on it and finally mine and Kenny's have stars on them. Also since the babies aren't born yet I will hold on to their lockets until they hatch any questions?

Kenny walks toward Angel kind of embarrassed. "Umm well you see I was playing with the locket and the string sort of broke. So could you fix it for me please?"Angel stomps over to Kenny and places her hand out. "Okay fine I'll fix it, but please be more careful with it next time.

Kenny nods his heads and gives the broken amulet Angel. They go home for today and come back the next day. On the way to the secret spot, Kenny bugs Angel about the locket. "Can I have my locket back please." he said in a whiny voice.

"Sorry but I left your locket and mine, back at my house while I was fixing it yesterday." Kenny was depressed "Aww I didn't get a good look at mine yesterday." In an annoyed voice "Stop being such a baby, I'll try to get it back to you today." Kenny perked up a little after hearing that.

While walking they saw a bright glow coming from the tree where Pika and Kiki stay. "You don't think the eggs are hatching?" said Angel. "They probably are lets hurry over there before they hatch." The two rushed over to the tree and watched as the 2 eggs started to form into 2 small Pokemon. In a matter of seconds 2 small newborn Pichus were sitting in front of them. One had messy hair on top and the other had a small swirl of hair near the top of its head.

"Ahhh they are so adorable." Angel picks one of the Pichus up and hugs it, then faces Kenny. "What should we name them? One is male and the other is female." Kenny scratches his head "Why don't we do what we did last time when we named Kiki and Pika?"

"Good idea Kenny." Angel then takes a seat on the grass and tries to think of a name that would fit the baby Pichu perfectly, then the female Pichu makes a small chu sound and Angel gets up suddenly and says. "That's it Chu."

Kenny looks at Angel confused. "I'll call the baby Pichu Chu." He tries to hide the fact that he did not know what she was talking about "Ohh yes that is a very nice name."

Angel giggles at Kenny for trying to cover up and asks him. "So what's going to be the name for this little feller here?" Kenny goes over to pat the other Pichu on the head. "Not too sure I think..." Before he could finish his sentence he was shocked by the small Pichu and they both fell to the ground. Angel went to check on the two. "Are you guys okay?"

Kenny sits up with a slightly burned shirt "Yeah I'm okay and I know exactly what to name this little guy." Angel looks at Kenny confused. "I'll call him Sparky!" Looking at the two she can't help but laugh. "That name fits him perfectly." Trying to hide her small giggles she walks over and picks up the Sparky and Chu and puts them next to Kiki and Pika and then turns around to Kenny who is still on the ground."Well then I think we should go pick some berries for the little ones."

Kenny agrees and jumps up off the ground and walks with Angel to the berry orchard. After picking a handful of berries for the new family of pokemon Leon and Angel start walking back to the secret area.

Suddenly Kenny hears a loud noise coming from the opposite direction. Kiki and Pika take Sparky and Chu into the tree to keep them safe. The noise gets louder and a medium sized jeep pulls up next to the tree. Four strangely dressed men get out of the jeep and pull out a strange device.

Suddenly Angel and Kenny hear a deep menacing voice coming from the group of strange men. "Is this the spot where the stone is located?" One of the 4 men replies to the voice. "Good, now find the stone and bring it back to me immediately."

The voice disappears and then the 4 men begin to search the area. One of the smaller men goes up to the leader of the group. "Sir the signal seems to be coming from that tree over there commander" The man points to the tree with Pika and his family inside.

The group of men walk toward the tree and discover Pika and his family inside the tree. Pika starts to growl at the men and sparks fly out of his cheeks. "A feisty one aren't you?" Pika glares back at the man. "Tangrowth take care of this for me."

Out from the shadows, vines come out from behind a nearby bush and grab a hold of both Pika and Kiki lifting them out of the tree. Soon after, a Tangrowth comes out from behind the bushes after it has a good hold on the 2 pokemon. "Good work Tangrowth, now throw them in the cage."

Tangrowth then puts Pika and Kiki into a metal cage. "Oh no, Kenny we have to help Pika and Kiki." Angel starts to get nervous and then Kenny places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll do something." Kenny then stands up and calls out to the strange men. "Hey leave those two pokemon alone."

They then turn there interest toward Kenny. "Oh so you wanna play hero little boy?" Kenny starts to get angry. "Just leave them alone they have not done anything to you so release them now!" The man looks at Leon with interest. "Then why don't you come and stop me?"

"Here I come! " Kenny rushes toward the mysterious man ready to punch him, but his body suddenly stops. "My body...why won't it move." The man laughs. "Simple boy I told my Tangrowth to use Stun Spore to paralyze you." With Kenny unable to move the mysterious group is in control of the situation

_"I can't just sit here and watch I have to help."_ Angel jumps out from behind the bushes. "Leave them alone." The man begins laughing once more. "If the boy could not touch me what makes you think that you will be able to do anything. Tangrowth get rid of her"

Tangrowth then lashes out with one of its vines, knocking Angel unconscious. "Angel!" Kenny tries to break free from the stun spore but it is no use. One of the men from before comes back from searching.

"Sir we have not found anything in the tree and have searched the entire area, but the tracker leads us back..." He is then cut off by the rapid beeping from the device in his hands. He walks over to the cage holding Pika and Kiki and the device stops beeping.

"Commander I believe that these pokemon have the stone that we are looking for." The man then walks over to the cage looking at the two pokemon inside. "We have wasted too much time here, so we will take them back to the base and search them for the stone."

They place the cage in the back of the jeep and begin to leave. Kenny can only watch as they drive away in the jeep taking Pika and Kiki with them. He can hear the calling out to him, but he can not do anything to help them. As soon as the jeep was out of sight the stun spore wore off and Leon was able to move again.

"Angel!" He rushes over to Angel to check if she is ok. He gently shakes her to try to wake her up and she slowly regain conciseness. "Kenny... are they ok." He looks at her afraid to answer and then he tells her "No... they took them away."

Angel begins to cry, then Kenny holds her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect everyone."A lone tear then falls down Kenny's face. Angel stopped crying and held Kenny. The silence was then broken by a cry.

It was Sparky and Chu who were still inside the tree. Angel then rushed over to the tree. "They did not take you guys, I'm so glad." She lifts them out of the hole in the tree and takes them over to Kenny.

"We have to take care of them Kenny." Kenny nods his head and takes Sparky into his arms. "We will definitely find the people who took Pika and Kiki away and we will get them back ."

Angel nods and they begin to walk home together. Faintly under their breath you can hear them both say. "I must get stronger... to be able to protect the ones I cherish the most ."


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Well this is my first fanfic so I hope I did a good job. This chapter is pretty short, but I will make them longer The story takes place 3 years after the prologue so Angel and Kenny are now 10 years old and are about to set off on their journey.

Background info:

Angela: She is very kind to Pokemon and loves participate in Pokemon Contest. Her dream is to be a top coordinator like her grandma. She has been best friends with Kenny ever since they were little. Her nickname is Angel.

Kenneth: He can be a bit of a klutz sometimes but is very reliable when you need him to be. His current dream is to become the Sinnoh League champion, but he intends to travel to Hoenn, Jhoto, and Kanto as well. He has been with Angel ever since they were little. His nickname is Kenny.

**Chapter 1**

The beginning

Angel and Leon begin walking down route 201 towards Sandgem town "Such a nice day today." said Angel. "Yep it is the perfect day to start our adventure." Kenny said with excitement. Sparky smiles and then hops onto Kenny's head. "I almost forgot that you and Chu evolved about a month ago. You guys sure have gotten big." Angel smiles and looks at Kenny.

"Look we are almost there and I can see the Lab." Kenny looks ahead. "Yeah your right lets race the rest of the way." Angel lets out a sigh "Okay but loser has to buy the winner ice cream." Kenny looks at Angel with a smile. "Your on." They both run as fast as they could not letting neither one of them get in front. As soon as they get to the door they are both knocked down by an old man in a lab coat.

"So you two are the ones who came to pick up your starter Pokemon." said the old man with a chuckle. "My name is Prof. Rowan." The two stand up right away. "Its nice to meet you. My name is Kenny." "And my name is Angel. I am very sorry about what happened before."

"Its okay, it has happened to me before. Now both of you please come in." Angel and Kenny walk into the Lab looking at all the machines and Pokemon. "Here we are the 3 starter Pokemon to choose from." Prof. Rowan releases three Pokemon out of the pokeballs that were in his lab coat pocket. "We have the fire type Chimchar, the grass type Turtwig and finally the water type Piplup. So who shall choose first?"

Kenny who looks so excited. "I will if that is okay with you Angel." Angel lets out a sigh. "Sure go ahead." "Thanks Angel." he says with a huge grin on his face. "So who should I pick?" He stands there thinking for a minute then decides. "I want Chimchar." Chimchar looks at Kenny with a big smile on its face and climbs up onto his shoulder. "Are you gonna name her?" said Prof. Rowan. "Yeah, let me see the perfect name for her." He thinks for a second. "I know I will call you Zuzu." Zuzu smiles at Kenny and then he turns to Angel.

"So who are you gonna pick?" he says in an interested voice. Angel stares at the remaining two Pokemon "I have decided. I want Piplup." Piplup is happy but doesn't want to show his feelings so he walks over to Angel and puts his hands on his hips and nods in satisfaction. Angel giggles at Piplup and picks him up. "I think I will call you Leon." Leon smiles and approves of its new name. Turtwig left alone feels kinda depressed and Prof. Rowan lifts her up. "Don't worry your trainer will be here soon" Turtwig cheers up some and Prof. Rowan puts Turtwig back into its pokeball. Sparky, Zuzu, Chu, and Leon begin playing together with each other. Then the professor turns his attention toward Angel and Kenny. "Now that you have your Pokemon, I want to give you these." He then turns around and grabs the two Pokedex and pokeballs off the table. He then hands them to Angel and Kenny. "Those Pokedex can record the data of any Pokemon you meet and come in handy for battles."

"You can also use the pokeballs to catch even more Pokemon I would appreciate that you fill the Pokedex's with as much info as possible for my research." They both look at Prof. Rowan. "We will do are best." They both leave the lab and let their Pokemon out. Leon looks at Angel. I heard there was a Pokemon Contest in Jubilife City. Are you going to enter it?" She turns toward Kenny with a smile "Of course. You should come watch." He looks at her excited. "I can't wait to see you perform I'm sure that you will do great." She smiles at Kenny. "Ok then lets head off toward Jubilife City." said Angel. Then they both start on their way.

**End Chapter**


End file.
